


Morning Cuddles

by Salletite (orphan_account)



Series: Luna's Prompts -> Fluff Fics [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Salletite
Summary: Mitsuru is rudely awakened by his alarm clock, but Sora is there to comfort him. aka two nerds being lovey dovey





	Morning Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunariaBites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariaBites/gifts).



   A pidgeon sat perched on a windowsill, singing it's morning song as the sun made it's way into the sky, waking from it's slumber. Slowly, the city came to life, people bustling on their way to the train station, others out for a stroll. A sudden blare of an alarm startled the bird, it's wings carrying it somewhere away from the sill.

  
   A groan came from a boy, as well as a "Shut up, I'm tired..." accompanied by a fist slamming against the clock.

  
   "Mitsu-chan..?" his lover called, turning around to face him. "Are you okay?

  
   "Yea, Sora-chan, I'm fine." Mitsuru looked over his shoulder and softly smiled. There was a ray of light shining on Sora's tired face, dust particles flying around him. His blue eyes were partially opened, eyebrows drawn together. Laying there in Mitsuru's beige sweater, he really looked like an angel. An angel who now had a hand up to his mouth, giggling quietly.

 

   Sora shuffled closer to Mitsuru, wrapping his arms around his torso and smiling into his chest. "Sora thinks Mitsu-chan is really warm...na..." he said, breathing in the smell of cinnamon and freshly baked bread.

 

   Mitsuru chuckled, a hand resting on his boyfriend's head, ruffling his hair. "Mhm... Sure.." The brunette yawned, any energy he might have previously had escaping him.

 

   Sora noticed this and nuzzled into Mitsuru, giving a quiet "Sora loves Mitsu-chan..." before he fell asleep, Mitsuru following suit.

 

   And even as the sun rose above their apartment building, they stay there, asleep in each other's arms, not caring if they were late to school. They had eachother, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
